


Honey, Let's Kidnap the Kids

by WinterJoy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 8x09, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Reunions, Fix-It, Gen, Kidnapping, Paradise Dimension, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Season 8 Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterJoy/pseuds/WinterJoy
Summary: William and Mia are kidnapped from the foot of their father's statue.Who took them? Could this just be a strange way to start a family reunion?A canon-compliant 8x09 fix-it fic.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	Honey, Let's Kidnap the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I want to state on record that I do not accept the paradise dimension or 8x09.  
> Felicity, [human] Oliver, William, Mia, and more kids on the way are all living happily ever after in the Bloomfield Cabin.  
> La La La La I can't hear you. I'm totally not in denial La La La La  
> Anyways a few weeks ago my timeline was worried about what happened to William after he was kidnapped in 8x09, and this popped into my head.  
> Thanks for reading!

William and Mia stood in the park at the foot of their father’s statue, reminiscing about time gone by.

Together they laughed over the idea that the press wanted to know if _William_ was the Green Arrow, while none of them bothered to ask Mia.

“I mean, come on guys, it’s 2040.” William exclaimed.

Feeling sentimental, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what sometimes felt like the last link to his parents.

“Oh, my goodness. You brought the pet rock.” Mia teased him.

“Excuse me, are you referring to the hozen?” William shot back in fake outrage, “This is the closest thing we have to a family heirloom, passed down from Dad to Aunt Thea to Mom and to me. Show some respect, please!”

Mia grinned at her big brother’s corniness. They both joked about the hozen, but they knew the importance of family. “May I see it?”

“Yes, you may.” William agreed, passing it over.

“Thank you.” Mia stared at the hozen, suddenly confused as she recognized the pattern from the arm tattoo of a criminal she had fought.

“What the—”

Suddenly two tranq darts flew through the air and struck the siblings.

People in black stepped out of the night and started dragging William away.

Mia yelled his name and the siblings desperately locked eyes before they both succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

William woke up, confused. Where was he?

He rolled over and promptly fell off a couch.

He sat up spluttering.

_Why did Mia get all the athletic genes?_

William shook the lethargy out of his limbs and looked around. His eyes immediately fell on the blonde sleeping on the couch opposite him.

“Mia!”

The memories came flooding back—the statue, the hozen, the tranq darts, the masked kidnappers…

William crawled over to his sister and tried to wake her up. He must have metabolized the tranquilizer more quickly than she had; one advantage of not being tiny.

“Mia! Wake up. Come on, I need you to wake up. We have to get out of here!”

William looked around frantically, expecting their captors to walk in at any moment.

They appeared to be in a small living room. There were two couches facing each other, with a fireplace on one side and a hallway that seemed to lead to the front door on the other. The sun was setting through two tall windows, casting colors on a small dining room table.

 _Wait, how is the sun setting? It was already night when we were taken_. _Where are we?_

His attention jerked back to Mia when she stirred.

“Come on, Mia, wake up!”

She cracked one eye open and looked up at him, puzzled.

“William? What’s going on?”

“We were kidnapped,” he whispered, “or is it abducted? I can never remember the difference.”

William had inherited Felicity’s tendency to babble under pressure. 

“William!” Mia hissed, instantly alert. “Focus.”

“Right,” he nodded, “I just woke up. We’re in a house of some sort.”

“I can see that, genius,” Mia rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to figure out what I need to protect you from and how to get out of here.”

“Have I mentioned recently how strange it is that my _little_ _sister_ is the one protecting me?”

“Really not the time, William.”

Footsteps suddenly rang out, walking down an unseen staircase.

William froze, but Mia grabbed his arm and pulled him into the small space between the back of the couch and the wall.

The siblings crouched silently, full of tension, waiting to spring into action when their captors came into view.

“Do you think they’re awake yet?” a man asked.

“They should be any minute. I designed those tranqs to only last half an hour.” a woman answered.

The siblings almost fell over when they heard those voices.

“Is that—” Mia whispered.

“It sounds like… Mom and Dad.” William breathed.

A gasp filled the room. “Oliver! They’re gone!”

William threw caution to the wind and stood up.

“Mom? Dad?!?”

“William!” Felicity shouted, rushing forward to wrap him in a hug.

William melted around her, still feeling like a little kid in her arms even though he was so much taller than she was.

“Dad?” Mia crawled out from behind the couch.

“Hi, Mia-bear” Oliver smiled.

In two strides Mia had crossed the space between them and flung herself into her Father’s arms.

Four pairs of eyes filled with tears of joy and disbelief at the long overdue hugs.

No one moved for a solid minute, till Oliver whispered in Mia’s ear, “go hug your mother, little star, she’s missed you too.”

Mia nodded, and with a deftness that only siblings have, the kids switched places.

“Hi Mom,” Mia smiled, “I missed you.”

“Oh, baby girl,” Felicity breathed, “I’m so happy you’re here.”

William gladly stepped into his Dad’s arms.

“I love you, Dad.”

Oliver unashamedly let the tears flow as he held his son.

“I love you too, William.”

After a couple more minutes of hugging, William couldn’t hold back his questions any longer.

“How are you here? Or how are we here? This is real, right?”

Oliver opened his mouth to answer, but Mia interrupted.

“Did you seriously kidnap us? Your own _kids_? The last thing I remember is three people dragging William away, but then both of us wake up here?”

“Okay okay,” Oliver cut in, “First, this is real. I’ll let your mother explain how it works. Yes, we kidnapped both of you, but we had good reason for it.” Oliver assured them, “and unfortunately, one of the side effects of those tranquilizers can be double vision—the two of us were the only ones there.”

“Again,” Mia repeated, “of course I’m glad to see you, but why did you tranq your own kids?”

“Let’s sit down,” Felicity interjected, “and I’ll explain. Okay?”

Everyone settled onto the couches and looked to Felicity.

“This is the paradise dimension,” Felicity began, “well, specifically this is a replica of the house your dad and I lived in when we were in Ivy Town, but it’s all part of the paradise dimension. It’s a little pocket of the universe just for your dad and I, as a reward for your Dad’s sacrifices during Crisis.”

“And yours.” Oliver reminded her.

“And mine.” Felicity agreed. “It has been wonderful to be together again, but of course we missed you both.”

Mia stared at her parents in awe—she had never seen them look this way before; so happy and full of love. Growing up with her mom, and in the little time that she had spent with her dad, there had always been sadness in their eyes. Mia had just assumed that was how they always were. Now though, seeing them together for the first time, Mia was amazed. They were practically glowing with joy, and the way they looked at each other was as if they were the only thing that mattered in the entire multiverse. Was this what they were like when she was born?

“It took me a few months,” Felicity continued, “but I finally found the rules of the paradise dimension. The short form is that we,” she gestured to Oliver, “are allowed to leave and return to earth. BUT if we are recognized then both us and whoever saw us will be permanently confined to the paradise dimension forever.”

“As much as we love you,” Oliver explained, “we want you to live your own lives in the world; not stay in this little pocket forever.”

“That’s why you had to kidnap us,” William realized, “so that you could still send us back.”

“Exactly,” Felicity agreed, “this way you can have your own lives, but we can still visit and be a part of those lives.”

“You mean we can actually be together, all four of us?” Mia asked incredulously, “More than just now? It’s not a one-chance-in-a-lifetime thing?

“I promise, Mia.” Oliver assured her, “this is our chance to be a complete family.”

Mia turned to look at William.

“Are you _crying_?” she guffawed.

“Yes!” he answered emphatically, “we’ve never been all together before. I get to cry!”

Felicity shifted in her seat.

“I mean, technically I was pregnant with Mia when you came home from boarding school…”

“I don’t think that’s the point, honey.” Oliver chuckled.

“Group hug!” William demanded.

Everyone happily complied.

Mia was overwhelmed with emotion as they stood, wrapped in each other’s arms, complete for the first time.

“Next time, no tranquilizers.” She insisted.

“We’ll figure out a better way,” Felicity agreed, “we just couldn’t risk you fighting back and pulling down our hoods before we got you through the portal.”

“So you knocked us out and then dragged us through it?” Mia raised her eyebrows.

“Pretty much.” Oliver admitted.

“William, you and mom need to come up with a better way.”

“Definitely.” William agreed.

“You know, Mia, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to start building up a resistance to tranquilizers.” Oliver pointed out.

“How?”

“I’ll explain it to you later; there’s a method.”

“Honey, are you sure you’re qualified to give advice on this?” Felicity pointed out, “I knocked you out pretty easily in Nanda Parbat.”

“You knocked out Dad?” Mia gaped.

“Those were exceptional circumstances!” Oliver shot back playfully.

“I don’t know that story.” William stated.

“Me neither.” Mia agreed.

Oliver held Felicity’s gaze as he hugged their kids closer.

“Lucky for us, we have all the time we need to tell it to you. Now, who wants a Monte Cristo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @WinterJoy4


End file.
